Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Funimation English Dub)
Suite Pretty Cure♪ Is the English Dub of Suite Pretty Cure♪ It follows the original Japanese Script Premise Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Though their personalities are very different, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Mephisto. Can they stop the Melody of Sorrow from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure? Characters Hibiki Hojo is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular, the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody Kanade Minamino is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cat paws. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm Siren/'Ellen' Kurokawa is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Beat Ako Shirabe is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Souta Minamino. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is Cure Muse Voice Cast Amanda Brown as Hibiki Tara Sands as Kanade Courtney Taylor as Siren/Ellen Sandy Fox as Ako Category:Pretty Cure Dubs Category:Dubs Category:English Dub Category:English Dubs